Speak Now
by iLoveCailey
Summary: 'Speak now or forever hold your peace' Bailey/Cody/Reina Rated T for safe.


**Speak Now**

**Note: I had this idea when I heard Speak Now by Taylor Swift but it's not a song-fic. By the way just few more episodes til kettlecorn ;) **

_Sadly I don't own the suite life or speak now, credits go to their owners :D_

**Enjoy it!**

_Just few hours _I said to myself. I took my phone out of the purple purse which matched with my purple dress. I was kinda nervous and I felt sick. _Bailey! You'll go to that stupid wedding, wish them a great life and forget him._ I told myself, sure about the plan I made. Suddenly the phone I had in my hand started to vibrate. My best friend for like 7 years now send me a message. I opened the message.

_**Ready or not I'm on my way to your home now.**_

_**See ya soon. **_

_**Love you, London**_

I went to the mirror in the hallway and looked at my reflection. I looked really good, I had curly hair, just because Cody loved them. He loved it when I had curly hair. He loved the purple dress I have worn at our first date and now I'm standing here with a purple dress and curly hair just to see how he's marrying his love who is not me.

'Bailey you are crazy! How can you do something like that to yourself?' London almost yelled at me

as we walked up to the church. 'Pssht. Be quiet, I don't want to be the ex-girlfriend who's still in love with her ex.' I said not looking in her face. 'But you are! Look I know, you're friends but isn't it awkward for you both?' She asked with a grimace. 'No, he was the one who invited me. Now, stop annoying me and enjoy the wedding.' I tried to stop her from telling me things I already knew. 'Fine.

But if it's to much for you, tell me' She said with a little smile on her face and left me in the crowd.

'Bailey' I heard a familiar voice calling my name. I turned around just to look in the eyes I fell for many years ago. 'Cody. Hey.. Wow you look good in your tux.' I said while checking him out. ' are looking as gorgeous as always.' He said smiling his beautiful smile. 'I did my best.' I smiled at him. 'I'm glad you're here Bails.' He said after an awkward silence. 'Me too' I lied.

I sat down on the second row bench in the church and was looking for some familiar faces. I noticed a blond haired men infront of me. 'Zack' I whispered as the men turned around. 'Uhm, did you just say my name?' He asked. I smiled as I heard his voice. It was much lower and his face was striking. '.. I' The woman next to him turned around too and got big eyes. 'BAILEY!' She shouted as she jumped up. Everyone in the church looked at her, her face turned red as she sat back down on the bench. 'Wait, Bailey?' Zack said smiling wide. 'Omg what are you doing here?' Maya asked. 'Nice to see you both too.' I laughed as I hugged them. 'Sorry, I'm just suprised. I never though that you would come.' She shaked her head. 'Well, you see I'm here' I half smiled. Suddenly a song started to play and everyone turned to the door. It was quiet, I just heard some people cry and little kids laughing. The song that was played on the organ sounded like a death march to me. I could here my heart beat fast, faster then ever.

Cody and Reina were still standing on the platform looking at eachother. Every memorie we had flashed through my head. I could see the preacher talk, but I couldn't hear anything. I was so helpless. I looked around to room, just to see that London was looking deep in my soul. I closed my eyes for a moment as I heard the preacher say '**Speak now **or forever hold your peace' Silence. _That's my last chance. Now or never!_ I thought as I stood up with shaky hands. Everyone was looking horrified to me, but I was only looking at him. 'Bailey what are you doing' He said shocked.

'I don't know.. I'm sorry. Please go on.' I said as I wanted to sit down. 'WAIT' I heard London scream. Now everyone was looking to her. 'Bailey what are you doing! Tell him the truth!' She said to me. Suddenly Maya stood up nodding fast. 'She's right Bailey. We all know how you feel about him, except for him.' Cody looked confused at me. His eyes burned into mine. 'What are they talking about.' I sighed and stood up again. 'Cody I love you. I never stoped. But I was just to stubborned. I can understand if it's to late, I mean Reina is a great woman and she seems to make you happy' The tears fell down on the ground as I looked down. 'But if you still feel anything for me please don't say yes. I want to be the only woman in your life. I want to be your wife. I want a future with you. We missed so much time with eachother, but I don't want to wast more time without you. But if you don't love me, it's okay. I had my chance and I didn't used it. That's all I wanted to say.' I walked slowly to the door. I felt all the eyes on me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to go home and cry my soul out. I opened the door and walked out of the church.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw London next to me. 'Everything okay, sweetheart?' She asked nicely as she rubbed my back. I nodded 'I'm just glad that I told him everything befor he got married. But can you drive me back home now?' I asked her while sobbing. 'Okay, but first someone wants to talk to you.' She stood up and left me confused. 'Hey Bailey.' I heard the lovly voice of Cody as he sat down on the place where London sat few second ago. 'Why are you here? You should be enjoying the party.' I said confused as I wiped the tears out of my face. 'Which party are you talking about?' He said. 'The..' I started to talk as he pressed his lips on mine. I could feel the sparks fly as he moved his lips on mine. His tongue asked for entry as I opened my mouth just too feel his sweet taste in my mouth. After a while we broke apart, out of breath but smiling. 'I wanted to tell you that I love you too' He said as he kissed me again.

**Note: The End is not really good but I'm fine with it :D I hope you liked it ;)**


End file.
